Ellen DeGeneres
) Metairie, Louisiana |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |image2 = |ERBnumber = Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres |vs = Oprah Winfrey |releasedate = December 8, 2014 |votecount = 43% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = Blue circles The Ellen DeGeneres Show}} Ellen DeGeneres battled Oprah Winfrey in Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres. She was portrayed by Lauren Flans. Information on the rapper Ellen Lee DeGeneres was born on January 26th, 1958, in Metairie, Louisiana. She is an American comedian, actress, and talk show host. DeGeneres is the host of the popular talk show Ellen. She often invites celebrities to her show, as well as performing skits and spoofs of movies, songs, and other things that are trending in pop culture. DeGeneres' career began as a stand-up comedian. Her sarcasm and dry wit would earn her a number of TV and movie roles, most notably her self-named 1994 sitcom, Ellen. DeGeneres made the conscious decision to act as a homosexual character, also using the opportunity to reveal her own sexuality. During the fourth season of Ellen in 1997, she came out publicly as a lesbian in an appearance on The Oprah Winfrey Show. Many fans wrote supportive letters, while others were scandalized by the news. During the fifth season of Ellen, DeGeneres began losing viewers. Many observers suggested that the show had fundamentally changed when the main character's sexual orientation became the focus of numerous episodes. Some believed that the network simply did not want the controversy generated by the announcement about Ellen's sexuality. Some major advertisers had pulled out, and the network, fearful of offending viewers, began attaching warning labels to episodes that showed Ellen kissing another woman or discussing her sexual orientation. Despite a supportive audience, an Emmy Award for the coming-out episode, and the show's groundbreaking place in television history, Ellen was cancelled after its fifth season in 1998. After her show's cancellation, DeGeneres went through a difficult period, both professionally and personally. She returned to TV briefly in 2001, albeit unsuccessfully. She then proved her resilience by entering the talk show circuit in 2003 with The Ellen DeGeneres Show (now simply known as ellen). Since its inception, ellen has won an Emmy, nearly a dozen Daytime Emmy Awards, and numerous People's Choice Awards. Also in 2003, DeGeneres lent her voice to Disney's animated box-office hit, Finding Nemo, in which she played the hyperactive fish named Dory. In 2016, she reprised her role as Dory in the film, Finding Dory. Furthermore, DeGeneres can occasionally be seen as a host or co-host during celebrity award ceremonies and gala events, where her humor and unbridled enthusiasm only enhances her standing with guests and audiences alike. Lyrics [Note: Ellen DeGeneres is in light blue, while Dr. Phil is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' Hey, God. It's me, Ellen. Can I ask you a question? How do I tell my friend Oprah she's gonna get more whipped than Stedman? I'll make her head spin! When it comes to rhymes, I got a penchant, So if battling me is your intention, I better mention; you're 'bout to get licked by a lesbian! Oh! I'll knock you off of your throne! Take a shot at everything you OWN! I got the skill to make Doctor Phil say: I think you better just leave her alone. You can tell Rachael Ray that my favorite recipe is Chopping Oprah Winfrey up into a million little pieces! 'Verse 2:' Yes, you've got that power (power!), and yes, I've got those kittens! (Kittens!) I also feature puppies, talented children, and mittens! I like cute things that make people smile, Make everybody feel good for a while! Do a little dance and the crowd goes wild! Kick you right back to the Miracle Mile! I thought I told ya, your daytime reign is over! I'm jumping over Oprah like I'm Tom Cruise on a sofa! From ABC to LGBT To NBC and now it's all me! I'm the best emcee and the biggest star, And I'll bite you in the ass like the tax on a free car! Trivia *DeGeneres is the second talk show host to rap, after Bill O'Reilly. *She is the second rapper to directly speak to God, after Joan of Arc. *She was referenced in the scrapped battle King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton during the line, "And more handsome than Ellen!" **Her opponent was referenced in the previous line. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres Category:Lauren Flans